Time of Dying
by The Library at Alexandria
Summary: The thoughts of Anakin and Padme in their final moments


**A/N: This is my first ever fanfic, so please be nice. I wanted to do something that showed what Anakin and Padmé were thinking in their final moments at the end of Revenge of the Sith... If anyone knows what the proper rating of this should be, let me know and I'll fix it, but for now, I'm playing it safe by rating it K+**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or the lyrics to 'Time of Dying'. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and the lyrics belong to Three Days Grace**_

_Italics_ = song lyrics

(Anakin's POV)

_On the ground I lay motionless in pain_

_I can see my life flashing before my eyes_

Pain. That's all I'm able to feel, both physical and emotional. Why would they betray me like that! He turned my beloved angel against me! Now that the duel is over, I can't believe Obi-Wan would just leave me here like this. Doesn't he care that he left me here, literally half the man that I used to be? Of course not, he's the perfect Jedi. He took my limbs and the fire took the rest. Why couldn't he just end this suffering...

_Dead I fall asleep, is this all a dream_

_Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare_

I see the man I now call 'master' walk towards me. As I close my eyes for what I hope is the last time, I think about Padmé, how much she will always mean to me. I just hope her and the baby made it, and that she will forgive me for all I have done...

_I will not die_

_(I will not die)_

_I will survive_

I wake up to find myself in some med center, only to feel searing pain throughout my body. Why couldn't they give me painkillers? Don't they realize how much this hurts? At this point, I'm forcing myself to stay alive. If I can get through this procedure, I'll be able to kill Sidious and then find Padmé and the baby. We can raise our family in the Lake Country, like she always wanted...

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_I feel alive, when you're beside me_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_In my time of dying_

Don't worry Padmé, I'll turn from the dark and return to the light, just for you... Why does my abdomen still feel like it's on fire?

(Padmé's POV)

_On_ _this bed I lay, losing everything_

_I can see my life passing me by_

The last thing I remember was how Anakin's eyes looked different as he was strangling me. I don't think that image will ever leave my head: his face, contorted in anger as his eyes become a sulfurous yellow, proving to me that this dark lord has killed my Ani. As I try to take in my surroundings, I recognize the sterility of a med center. Obi-Wan must have brought me here. After I get out of here, I hope I can bring Ani back from the dark...

_Was it all too much or just not enough_

_Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare_

I see Obi-Wan walk in with a med-droid, saying that they need to deliver the twins now. Twins? Shoving my elation aside, I start to wonder if anything could have been done to keep Ani from turning to the dark side. Was it the stress from the war that broke him? Or was it from the lack of trust from the other Jedi? Was there anything I could have done to help him?

_I will not die_

_(I will not die)_

_I will survive_

Obi-Wan's reluctance to tell me if Anakin's all right leads me to think he could be dead, but I highly doubt that. My body wants to die and end the pain, but at this point, my mind is forcing me to stay alive. The twins need at least one parent. While they can't have their father, Luke and Leia can have their mother...

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_I feel alive, when you're beside me_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_In my time of dying_

Don't worry Anakin, the twins aren't going to lose both parents. Not while there is still a breath in my body. I don't believe Obi-Wan when he says you're dead. I'll find you, and we can hide away from the Empire and raise our family... Why does my entire body feel like it's on fire? I can't breathe...

* * *

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_I feel alive, when you're beside me_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_In my time of dying_

"You have twins, Padme They need you... hang on."

"I can't..."

"Save your energy."

"Obi-Wan... there... is good in him. I know there is... still..."

The woman that was Padmé Amidala Naberrie (Skywalker), former Queen, Senator of Naboo and secret wife to Anakin Skywalker, takes her last breath and dies...

* * *

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_I feel alive, when you're beside me_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_In my time of dying_

"Lord Vader, can you hear me?"

"Yes, My Master. Where is Padme? Is she safe, is she all right?"

"I'm afraid she died. ... it seems in your anger, you killed her."

"I couldn't have! She was alive! I felt her! She was alive! It's impossible! No!"

The man that was Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight, a General of the Grand Army of the Republic, 'Hero with No Fear' and secret husband to Padmé Amidala Naberrie (Skywalker), takes his last breath and dies, leaving Darth Vader in his place...


End file.
